The Not-So-New Demigods
by jmsealover
Summary: Hiccup and his friends are transported to the future, make it to Camp Half-Blood, and find out that they are demigods. What happens when Viking Demigods with dragons meet Modern Demigods? Will they get home? Hints of Percabeth and Hicstrid. You have been warned. There will probably be around 25 chapters, but I'm not exactly sure. Disclaimer:I do not own PJATO or HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

"Slow Down, Chiron. What did you say was going on?" I asked.

"Percy, there are some Vikings that are coming to stay with us. We don't know a lot, all we know it was a plan by an immortal, they are demigods, and the Vikings are bringing some pets of theirs." Chiron said. By the way, Chiron is a centaur, the top half of a human, and the body of a horse, white in his case.

"Alright, when do they get here?" I asked, knowing I would just look dumb if I asked any more questions.

"Now." I turned around to see my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, standing in the doorway. "Come on Seaweed Brain. We have to go meet them. They are about to cross the boundary line." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

We walked out of the big house. If you don't know me, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You know about Greek and Roman mythology, well, they're real. Here at Camp Half-Blood, is where all demigods are safe, you know, half god half human. They train here with their brothers and sisters to fight monsters. There is a cabin for each god or goddess. You might think that we are all related, but no, only the demigods from the same god. I'll explain more on the way.

When we got to Thalia's pine tree, we saw six figures in the distance. We guessed it was the vikings. Annabeth and I started waving our hands in the air signaling to them to come over here. One was limping, but that was as much as I could tell.

They looked like they were speeding up, but what do I know. I have ADHD and dyslexia. Most demigods do.

"Hey Percy, I think they are being chased by something." Annabeth said to me. I looked closer and saw a bull shaped dark spot behind them. The Minotaur. I haven't seen him in a while.

"Your right. It's the Minotaur. Lets get him." I pulled the Riptide out of my pocket, and clicked it. It transformed from a pen, into a sword. It was charmed so even if I lost it, it would just reappear in my pocket.

We charged into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about spelling and grammar. This is my first story here. Please tell me if you have any suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for chapter 1. I do not own PJATO or HTTYD.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

As we walked toward the strawberry farm, which, as I was told, was Camp Half-Blood, I wondered if we got the right address. I mean, what is so special about this place.

"Do you think we're in the right spot?" I asked my friends, Snotloud, Ruffnut, Toughnut, Fishlegs, and my girlfriend, Astrid. They all shrugged.

We where all exhausted. As we walked along, I limped a little, partly from exhaustion and partly from my missing leg. I lost it from falling into a fire caused by Red Death, the queen of all dragons. She died, Toothless saved me, and that's when Berk, my home, made allies with dragons. I don't know how long it took, but it felt like forever, even with our dragons.

Oh yeah, we have dragons for pets. Mine's name is Toothless, Astrid's is Stormfly, Snotloud's is Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut share Belch and Barf, and Fishleg's has Meatlug. We decided to keep them hidden until everyone trusted us, because wouldn't you be afraid of a bunch of vikings with dragons?

"Hey, do you see that?" Fishlegs asked pointing ahead of us. I noticed two little figures waving their hands.

"Yeah, do you think it's those people we're supposed to meet?" Astrid said.

All of the sudden, we heard a snort behind us. When I turned around, there was a man/bull creature behind us. We started to run. The two figures pulled something out of their pockets, and charged. As they got closer, I saw that one was a boy and one was a girl. The boy had short dark hair and bright green eyes. The girl had long blond hair with gray eyes.

The boy yelled as he ran past us, "Just keep running! The border is just up ahead just past the pine tree! You'll be safe there! We'll take care of him!" He gestured to the bull/man thing, "GO!"

We ran as fast as we could past the pine tree. We slowed down and stopped when we were sure we where safe. I turned around and watched, in aw, as the two teens fought that creature. The boy slashed and dived and attacked over and over again.

The girl ran over to us, and said, "Hi! I'm Annabeth. That's Percy. Sorry about the introduction. We'll explain everything later, but right now, we need your help. Follow me."

She took us to a shed, and as we were going inside she said, "This is the weapon shed. Pick you weapon of choice, and get out there and fight. The weapon is just for right now. Oh, and one of you needs to get a bucket of water to me." She pointed to a bucket by the door. With that she ran out to help, Perry, was it? Whatever.

The weapons were all made out of some weird metal. Snotloud, Astrid, and I picked out a sword, Fishlegs chose a javelin, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, chose a dagger.

"I'll get the water." I told everyone. They all nodded. They ran off to help fight the bull thing, and I ran and got the bucket of water. I ran back as fast as I could without spilling a lot of water.

I saw everyone fighting as I ran back toward everyone. I could tell that Perry was getting tired. He was barely missing the bull's attacks. Everyone else was trying to get the creature away from the poor kid, but he seemed to be targeting him.

Annabeth ran up to me and said, "Thanks, now get out there, and help." She grabbed the bucket out of my hand and ran towards Perry. I wonder what that was going to do.

"Hey, what is that going to do?" Ruffnut said. She seemed to be reading my mind.

"You'll see!" Annabeth yelled back at her.

I ran in trying to distract the beast, yelling, "Hey, over here you big, smelly bull!" Unfortunately, it seemed to work too well. He started to run after me. What a great idea Hiccup, I thought. I held up my sword and ran.

At that moment, Annabeth threw the bucket of water on to Perry. He seemed to light up, and get reenergized.

"Hey, thorn head! Over here! Come and get me!" He yelled.

The monster kept running toward me. "Um, a little help, please?" I squeaked. I heard a battle cry coming from behind the bull, and all of the sudden, it exploded into dust. I saw Perry holding his sword where the beast used to be.

"Hey, I'm Percy. I'm guessing you all are the vikings we were supposed to meet." He gave us a smile like, yeah, you'll get used to this life. "I'm guessing that you have already met Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Hi. I'm Hiccup. This is Astrid, Snotloud, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs." At this point, I was exhausted. I could barely hold myself up. I was using the sword like a cane, but I tried not to show it.

"Man, you all look kind of tired. We should get you back to camp." Annabeth said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the support! I hope to be writing one chapter every 1-2 days, but I can't guarantee it. You know school. You all are awesome readers! Review and tell me your thoughts. I going to run out of ideas eventually. Tell me about any spelling and grammar mistakes, too. I will help.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or HTTYD.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

To be honest, those kids were strange and ugly. Their clothes were horrible, and they were all scratched up with bags under their eyes, and I don't think they realized it. Then again, they were vikings, and you can't judge a book by its cover. There was this one kid named Hiccup, what kind of name is that, who I thought was interesting. He was brave, but was as thin as a stick. It was kind of cool, but not cute or hot. I can't think about this.

Man, you all look kind of tired. We should get you back to camp." I said trying to get my mind off of that disturbing thought. It worked.

I showed them the way back, and led them to Chiron, figuring that he would want to give them the old "you're a demigod" talk. After that, Percy and I went off into the forest on a date.

**Hiccup's POV**

After Annabeth and Percy went off to do who knows what, Chiron, the centaur, from what he told me, told us he needed to talk to us.

"Hello, young vikings! What are your names?" He asked us. I told him. "Ah, nice to meet you all! Now, do you know about mythology and gods?"

"Yeah, we know about all of them!" I told him. Chiron seemed to smile. "Odin, Thor, we worship them!" His smile faded. I wonder why?

"Well, not Norse gods, Greek gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena. Have you heard of them?" He asked. We all shook our heads. Who the heck are they? "Well, now you know. Sometimes, those gods come down to earth, and fall in love with mortals. Sometimes, the gods and the mortals have children we call half-bloods or demigods, and you all are demigods." My mouth dropped open, and he said this like it was a religion. "For example, Percy is a son of Poseidon, the god of seas, horses, earthquakes, and more. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, victory, craft and more."

"You're kidding, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, I almost never kid." Chiron answered.

"So, how do we know who is our godly parent?" Astrid asked. She looks so cute, even when she is messy, dirty, and exhausted.

"Most demigods get claimed at the camp fires we have every night after dinner, so you will probably find out tonight. You all look tired. I'll have Percy get you situated in the Hermes cabin, the cabin we let the unclaimed demigods stay. Right now, we are in the middle of a series of renovations. We are building new cabins for every single minor god and goddess. You can take a nap or something before dinner while the other campers do their chores, train, and some other various things." He told us. Boy, there sure is a lot to learn about this world. "We well discuss your….. um…. appearance in our time period later."

"Percy!" Chiron yelled.

"Yes, Chiron!" Percy yelled, as he ran out of the forest looking quite amused.

"Please get our new demigods settled in the Hermes cabin. They can rest until dinner."

"Ok. Follow me, you guys." He said with a big smile on his face. He must have been in a good mood from something.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I am having a lot of fun writing this! Please give suggestion, but I can't guarantee that I will use all of them. Comment please, but no harsh words. Only constructive criticism. I promise the story will get exciting soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or HTTYD.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Alright, here's where you'll be staying until you get claimed. There are some extra clothes for all of you in the drawers, and sleeping bags under the beds. See you later. If you need any help, just ask someone." I told them as I hurried off back to Annabeth back in the woods.

"Wait, what is this flippy thingy on the wall?" Hiccup asked me.

"Oh, that's a light switch. It turns on lights when it is dark, and you can't see, like this." I flipped it on, and they all gasped.

"How did it do that?! I've never seen anything like that back home before! All we have are candles! " Fishlegs exclaimed.

Right, they were vikings from the past. They don't know about technology.

"Hey! What's this!" Snotloud asked pointing to the clock that said 5:12 PM.

"That is a clock. It tells time, like lunch is at 12:00 PM, or noon. We have to go to bed at 9:00 PM, and get up at 6:00 AM. Dinner is at 6:00 PM."

"Awesome! All we have is the sun!" Ruffnut stated.

"Hey! What's that!" Tuffnut said.

I told Annabeth that we would have to continue what we where doing later. The next 45 minutes was a series of "what's this" questions while walking all around camp with the vikings. I didn't quite know how to explain to everyone what a toilet was, especially when Tuffnut thought it was a water hole for drinking. I'm glad he didn't use it in his terms. I heard a horn blow in the distance.

"Guys, it's time for dinner. I'll show you where to go."

"Ok. We can continue later." Astrid said.

"Oh, I think you would enjoy Leo showing you all this stuff. He is really good with technology." I said dumping this train wreck on him.

"Alright. Come on, lets eat! I'm starved!" Hiccup said. That kid might be weak but is a fireball at heart.

I told them how to get their food, and what to do with it. I got my food and scraped off a big heap of meat for my dad.

"Please help my new friends."

After that, I went over to my table alone. I miss Tyson, my Cyclops brother. He is helping our dad in his palace. I finished my dinner in silence.

**Hiccup's POV**

After we sat down, we had something to discuss.

"What do you think?" I whispered to Astrid.

"I think we should tell him. I mean, he seems trustworthy, he might even know right now." She whispered back.

"Yeah. I think we should. Pass it on, but make sure only Ruff, Tuff, Snotloud, and Fishlegs hear. We both know that Ruff, Tuff, and Snotloud are stupid enough to tell everyone."

She nodded. After about ten minutes, they all looked at me, and nodded. I got up to go talk to Chiron. He was sitting at in his wheelchair form, eating dinner.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you in private." I told him quietly.

"Sure, Hiccup." We walked outside to talk. I gave my friends a look like, I'll tell you about it later. They nodded.

"There's something I need to tell you, Chiron."

"What is it?"

"Well, my friends, and I are from Berk, as you know, and we brought some… pets…. from home." I explained.

"Yes, what kind of pets? Where are they?"

"It kinda be easier to show you. Follow me." I walked him to where we hid the dragons. "Chiron, will you promise me not to, you know, make a big deal about this?"

"Of course."

"Alright, come here, bud." I called.

Toothless leaped out of the bushes and tackled me. He licked me all over. I laughed hysterically.

"Holy Hephaestus! What in the world is that!" Chiron yelled.

"This is the pet I was talking about. We all have one." I said. Then, I whistled, and all the other dragons came walking out of the bushes. "This is Toothless, my dragon, that's Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, that's Fishleg's dragon, Meatlug, that's Ruffnut and Tuffnut's dragon, Belch and Barf, and that's Snotloud's dragon, Hookfang. We ride them. They protect us, and we take care of them."

"Well, in all my years I have never seen anything like it."

"Dragons are quite common on Berk." I continued to tell him all about Berk, and its inhabitance, and how I fought Red Death. "… and that's how I lost my leg."

"Well that is quite a story. I will consult the gods later. We should be getting back to camp. The campfire will be starting soon, and you might get claimed." Chiron said.

"Um… Chiron, what about them." I gestured toward the dragons.

"Don't worry. They can stay in our stables with the Pegasus." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Chiron. Your really nice."

"Thank you, Hiccup. Now lets take your dragons back to camp."

I walked all the dragons back to camp with Chiron, when he said all of the sudden, "I Chiron, allow Toothless, Belch, Barf, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Stormfly to enter camp."

"Why did you say that?" I asked him.

"Well, camp has a border that keeps monsters out so demigods are safe. I just want to make sure that the dragons can cross the barrier. They are dragons, and no offence, but dragons are kind of like monsters. Better to be safe than sorry." He informed me.

"Good point. Come on guys."

"The campfire is going to start in 10 minutes. I'll help you get them settled in."

After they were settled, we walked over to the mess hall and parted. I put my dinner plate away.

I sat down and felt something press against my cheek. "How'd it go?" Astrid asked me. It was her. I smiled.

Just as I was about to answer a horn blew. It was time for the campfire, and hopefully, we would get claimed.

"I'll tell you the details later, but they are in the stables."

We all walked together, and sat down on a log. Percy sat on the other side of me, and Annabeth followed.

The flames were an odd color. They were a light shade of green.

"Why are the flames green?" I asked Percy.

"They represent the campers' emotions. This means that we are content. If we were angry, they would be red, if we were scared, we would be white, and so on." He answered.

"Attention everyone, I would like to announce, our new campers if you don't already know, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotloud, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup." We waved. "They were some, unexpected guests, but we will make them welcome, right everyone." There were murmurs of yeses throughout the crowd. On our second topic, I….." All eyes went onto Ruff and Tuff.

They were being claimed. A shoe with wings appeared over both of their heads. The Hermes cabin cheered.

"Alright! What does that mean?" Tuffnut said. Boy, there must be a lot of room up there.

Then all eyes went on Astrid and Snotloud, who had red spears over their heads. The Ares cabin cheered. (I know what your thinking, how do I know all the gods. Well, I did some research from Percy.)

Then everyone looked over to Fishlegs who had purple plants over his head. The Demeter cabin cheered.

And then everyone looked at me. When I looked over my head, there was an owl. How could this day get any weirder. I was a child of Athena. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked at me. We both had the same exact thought. WE'RE SIBLINGS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or HTTYD.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

"Well, apparently, the Athena, Ares, Demeter, and Hermes all have new members!" Chiron said, trying to get everyone's attention. "On a, slightly related note, our newly claimed demigods would like to make an announcement." He winked at me.

I knew immediately what he wanted my friends and I to do. I looked at my friends and gave them a silent look like "our dragons". They got the idea. We all stood up.

"So, we didn't exactly come alone." Astrid began. Everyone gave us puzzled looks. "We brought some… pets of ours. Well, more like they got sucked here with us. They aren't exactly, normal pets. It would probably be easier to show. Hiccup, can you call them?" She asked me. Why me? She could too. Whatever. One thing I learned, never get on Astrid's bad side. I nodded at her, and whistled. All the dragons came barreling out of the stables, ran to their riders, and tackled them.

Every single person, except Chiron and us, pulled out a weapon, which was a lot of weapons to be seen at one time.

"It's alright everyone. These are our pets." Fishlegs told everyone.

"This is Toothless, that's Meatlug, that's Hookfang, that's Stormfly, and that's Belch and Barf." I said pointing to each dragon. Everyone's faces were astonished.

"So what are they good for besides killing!? Do you keep them for no apparent reason!?" a girl shouted.

"Shut up Clarisse!" Percy yelled at her. "What she means is why do you keep them?"

"Well we keep them because they help us do things at home. We used to kill them, but then Hiccup trained Toothless, and ended the war. Now almost everyone has a dragon. That is just the basics. There is a whole story behind it." Astrid said. I felt proud. Everyone looked at me in awe. "We also keep them because it's fun!" She leaped onto Stormfly and they took off in the blink of an eye. I followed her lead, and so did Snotloud, then Fishlegs, then the twins.

"Alright bud, lets show them what we can do." I whispered into his ear. He grumbled in agreement. We went at top speed, flying through the air, doing loop-de-loops, and flips, and once, I even took a straight dive for the ground right next to Percy, just to mess with him. I heard everyone gasp, like there was a malfunction, but at the last second, we pulled up and flew back up into the air. I didn't really pay attention to what everyone else was doing, but I did hear a few noises from the crowd, and some nadder spikes hit the ground. I also pretended to fall off, and that's when everyone freaked out, but I made sure Toothless could get to me in time, and we kept on flying. For the ending, we went out with a bang, literally. Toothless shot a fireball into the air, and it exploded. I heard someone yell, "It looks like fireworks!" whatever fireworks are. With that, we landed, and I hopped off Toothless. My friends did the same.

"That was quite a show!" Chiron exclaimed.

Percy ran up to me and said, "Hiccup, that was awesome! You have to take me for a ride sometime!" Everyone crowded around us, and asked for a ride.

"Settle down campers, it's time to head to your cabins, and remember that tomorrow night is capture the flag." Chiron said. Everyone cheered except for most of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Come on bud, lets get you back to the stables." I whispered to him. The other riders, and I walked our dragons back to the stables. I don't think I'll ever hear the end of people wanting rides.

After that Annabeth, being cabin counselor got me settled in. It was kind of awkward.

"Here is your bunk, and here is your trunk to put your stuff in." she told me as she walked out to get ready for bed. "See you tomorrow. If you have any questions, just ask one of our cabin mates."

After I got ready, I climbed into my bunk, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, for once.

* * *

Sorry about the late update. I got caught up in school, and my other great ideas for fan fictions. You'll probably see them soon.


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey everyone. Sorry about the lack of updates. I got caught up with school, and my sport. I'll try to update more often. By the way, Sorry about the errors ahead of time. Please point them out to me. **Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or HTTYD.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

"Hiccup. Hiccup!" someone said as they shook me.

"Ugh…" I mumbled. I opened my eyes to see Annabeth.

"Come on. I have to get you a permanent weapon, and you have to get up. Training starts after breakfast."

"Alright. I'm getting up." I groaned. I haven't sleep like that in months. It was probably that cloud bed. It was so much softer than my wooden bed at home.

After I rolled out of bed, and got ready for the day. Annabeth met me outside, and led me to the weapon's shed again.

"Just pick a weapon that you think would fit you. It doesn't matter what kind or which one."

I looked all through the shed, but none of the weapons were just right for me. You know when you find something, and you know that it is the one for you no matter what, well that's what it's like when you choose a weapon.

"None of these work. I'll come back later and see I change my mind." I told her.

"Alright, just find one before the end of the day. It's not good to be a weaponless demigod." I nodded at her. "Come on. It's almost time for breakfast." As we were walking, she asked me, "Um, Hiccup?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could give me a ride on Toothless after we finish our breakfast? I want to see what's like to ride a dragon, and check out that complex artificial tail. It looks pretty advanced for vikings, no offence."

"None taken. Sure. It's the least I can do for my new sister." I gave her a smile.

We got our food, and sacrificed some to the gods. We finished it in 15 minutes flat. I love this future food, especially the bacon. I was told that it was fried pig. As I was putting my plate away, I was pulled aside by Astrid.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked me.

"Oh, I was going to take Annabeth on a ride on Toothless." I told her.

"You better not be into her!" she snapped at me.

"Astrid, she is my sister! I can't date her besides, she is already with Percy, and I'm with you!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine! Just be careful knuckle head." She said playfully, and then walked away.

I put my stuff away, and dragged Annabeth to the stables.

"Hey bud!" I said as I opened the stall door. Toothless bounded out tackled me. "Easy, easy! We are going to take Annabeth on a ride today, ok?" he grumbled something that sounded like a yes. "Come on, he doesn't bite." I told Annabeth. She seemed to have second thoughts.

"I'm not so sure about this, Hiccup. What if something goes wrong?" She doubted.

"It's fine! I've done ridden him thousands of times, and even if you do fall off we'll catch you." Before she could protest, I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her onto the saddle. "Just hold on." We took off into the air.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" She screamed. She held onto me tighter. "You'll have to teach me how to fly him sometime!"

We flew above the clouds and I told Toothless to even out. We glided gracefully as we looked at the pink-orange sky.

"Unfortunately, we better head back down. Breakfast is probably almost over. We have to do this again sometime." She said.

"Yeah, this was fun." I replied.

I told Toothless to dive, and right before we hit the ground, he pulled up, and landed gracefully.

"I'll walk back to the stables with you. You know, I wasn't that sure about you when I first saw you, but now that I know you, you're really cool." She said while scratching her head. Was she blushing?

"Thanks." I said.

We walked back to the stables, and on the way, this weird dog thing jumped out, and growled at Toothless.

"Annabeth! Get back!" I ordered her.

"No, no! It's ok! This is Mrs. O'Leary. She is a hellhound. My... I mean, our brother Daedalus, was her old master, until he gave his life, and the labyrinth collapsed. I'll tell you the details later. It was kind of a long, confusing story. She and Percy are really close."

At this point Toothless and Mrs. O'Leary where circling each other threateningly.

I ran up to him. "Easy bud! This is Mrs. O'Leary. She is a friend, ok? Be nice." I told him soothingly. It looked like Annabeth was telling Mrs. O'Leary something similar. They both relaxed, and looked at each other. Then they walked toward each other, and made a series of noises, which was probably them talking. Toothless looked at me with a look like, _she's ok._

We put Toothless away, and Annabeth said, "Come on, Hiccup. We better get back to our table before breakfast is over." We started walking back.

"You're right. Just, can you tell Astrid that there is nothing going on between us. I swear she almost killed me when she found out I was taking you on a ride, even after I reminded her that I can't date my sister. Plus, there is you and Percy."

"I get it. Percy did the same thing. People that love you can be really protective, but I guess that that can be a good thing sometimes." I nodded at her. Just as we got back to our table, we were dismissed.

"Um… where do I go now? I don't know my schedule." I asked Annabeth.

"Chiron will tell you." She told me. "See you later."

I walked over to Chiron. "Hey Chiron, what is my schedule?"

"Hiccup, you will have the same schedule as Percy. You can follow him around, and he'll show you the basics." Chiron told me.

"Ok. Thanks." I said.

I walked off to look for Percy. I saw him walking back towards the stables. "Hey Percy!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, hey Hiccup. What's up?"

"Chiron told me that I have the same schedule as you, and that I should follow you around."

"Alright Metal Foot. Right now we have sword fighting." He said with a smile.

"I don't like where this is going." I said as I cracked a smile.

The next training day was the hardest ever, especially when you have a metal foot. By the end of it I walked into my cabin, and fell onto my bed.

"Tired huh." Someone said. I sat up and saw it was Annabeth.

"Oh yeah. I don't think it could get any harder."

"The first day is always the worst. It'll get better." She told me.

"I hope so."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth, It's Chiron. I need you and Hiccup here now."

"Alright we'll be right there." She yelled through the door. She turned to me. "Come on. This must be important."

* * *

I know this was kind of a boring chapter. I promise the next one will be more exciting. I know exactly what's going to happen :-) You'll find out in the next chapter what is going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry about the delay. Long story short, school, laziness, writers block, plot bunnies. I seriously wanted to update, but I got lazy, and when I wanted to, I got busy. I will try to update faster. It's hard writing three stories at once. Please forgive me! If you have any questions just ask. R&R ;-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or HTTYD**

* * *

Percy's POV

"What's this about? I was getting ready for bed." I complained.

"Be patient. I'll tell you when Hiccup and Annabeth get here." Chiron said.

I sighed. Chiron had called Nico, Leo, Piper, Astrid, Hiccup, Annabeth, and me together. We were just waiting on Wise Girl and Hiccup. Finally we heard, "Hurry up, Metal Leg!" from outside.

"Finally." I whispered to myself, although I think Annabeth heard it, and she sent me a death glare. I will never understand her.

They sat down and Chiron started to explain.

"I have called you all here because there is a new threat rising. I think it is the Minotaur. Part of the Labyrinth has reformed under Greece, and the Minotaur is using it for cover. There have been massive earthquakes underneath Greece, and I am assuming that it is because the Labyrinth is unstable. If it isn't stopped soon, it will collapse, taking Greece with it. You seven have to stop it from collapsing by fixing the center column, without being eaten by the Minotaur. The Argo II is ready for you're journey, and if you accept the quest, you will leave for Greece tomorrow morning. I estimate you have 5 days until Greece collapses."

"I'm in!" Leo exclaimed. "This is gonna be fun!" I rolled my eyes. He had no idea how hard this was going to be.

"Me too. I've been waiting for some action." Astrid said.

"So am I." Piper said. That girl was nothing like her siblings.

"I'm in, too." Hiccup and Annabeth said at the same time. She punched him in the shoulder. Classic Annabeth. She definitely doesn't want to be remembered as being the sister of a Viking who wasn't much of a Viking who are exactly alike, except their appearance.

They all turned to me, waiting for my answer. "Heck yeah, I'm in!" I said.

"Excellent. You will leave in the morning after breakfast." Chiron said.

"Um… Chiron, could you please explain what the Minotaur is, and the Argo." Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded along with him. Right. I keep forgetting that they are Vikings. They look so modern in their jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. So, we explained what they were. (AN- FYI the roman demigods are at Camp Jupiter)

"What about the dragons? I mean, I don't think Toothless would be happy with me if I left him for that long, especially with me being in danger." Hiccup said.

"No worries. The ship has Pegasus stables on board, so they can stay there." Leo said with a crooked grin on his face.

"Now that that is sorted out, you should get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you. Make sure to pack." Chiron said as he pushed us towards the door.

I walked back to my cabin thinking about the plan for tomorrow. I'd get up early, unfortunately, and pack, then go have breakfast, and head to the Argo II. Simple enough. I got ready for bed, and went to sleep, hoping for a dreamless night.

Hiccup's POV

I was walking back to the Athena cabin, bringing up the rear, when a voice beckoned me behind the cabin, so I did what it said.

"Hiccup, I am glad you heard me." Said a strangely familiar female voice. I turned around and saw it was a woman with stormy grey eyes and blond hair, like Annabeth.

"Athena?" I questioned.

"Yes, my son, it is me. I am very proud of you for training dragons. I am quite happy with your accomplishments. We must talk fast, or the people will get suspicious."

"Um…. Mom, are you the one that brought my friends and I to the future?" I asked her.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone. I am not one for this kind of scheme. I have been watching over you since you were a child. You're father didn't know that I was a Goddess, so please don't tell him. I came here to give you a present."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It is the sword, that Theseus owned. It should help you on your quest." She pulled out a bronze looking sword. It didn't look special, and I guess that's why she wanted me to have it. It was like me.

"Thanks Mom." I took it, and it felt perfectly balanced, like it was meant for me. "Wow! This fits just right! Thank you!"

She chuckled. "You're welcome Hiccup. It is enchanted, so it will always return to you. Put it to good use. Remember that I will always be there for you." With that, she disappeared.

Thinking about what she said, I entered the Athena cabin, and got ready for bed.

"Where have you been, Metal Foot?" Annabeth asked with a smirk on her face. I knew she didn't mean it as an insult. It was much better than Hiccup the Useless. "Where did you get that sword?" She asked.

"Uh…. I went to the weapons shed quickly, to see if there was a weapon I liked, since we were leaving tomorrow, and I found this one. It fits me perfectly." I lied. I better not tell her that our mom gave it to me, at least not yet.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Ok… well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I quickly got ready for bed, and went to sleep, still thinking on what my mom had said.

* * *

So, that's it. It probably isn't that great, but I tried. Still not a good writer yet. Cut me some slack. See ya later.

~jmsealover


End file.
